The scientific and commercial goal of this small business innovation research (SBIR-Phase II) proposal is to develop cell-based assays for the detection of biologically active complementary and alternative medicine (CAM) agents in body fluids. The proposed project builds on the foundation of a molecular assay designed and validated through a recent Phase I funding. The strategy of identifying CAM agents in body fluids by an in vitro bio-luminescence imaging system complements another drug-discovery technology developed at Swaasth Inc, referred to as Genetic Expression and Measurement (GEMTM). Together, these cell-based CAM agent detection technologies will enable the development of novel technologies in monitoring objective measures of adherence to study-protocol in the investigations of CAM modalities. Swaasth Inc. has successfully developed molecular reagents and high throughput-screening infrastructure required to identify CAM agents. It is anticipated that the availability of GEM system will make effective use of the Phase II funding to further expand the detection of a variety of CAM agents and enhance minimally invasive patient adherence measurements for CAM modalities in clinical settings.